The Ties that Bind
by Ocean Queen Kai
Summary: Finally got a title! Anyway, It's a rather strange retelling of FF2, with triplets instead of twins, and a rather complecated storyline that not even I'm too sure of... RR
1. The Beginning

_Me: Hello there everyone! I hope you like this story, its my first Fatal Frame 2-like thing... its not exactly FF2, but a kind of... what would you call it? Re-telling? I hope you enjoy it... no flames please, if you can help it._

_Disclaimer: I Do not own FatalFrame 2- this story is based on it. I do, however, own Kai, Karma, Kera, Matt, and eveyrone else in here. R+R!_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,  
Hello! How are you? Father gave me this notebook, so that I could write down everything that's been happening to me.  
I'm not sure why, but he said it was important for future generations… or something like that._

_But anyway, here's what's been happening recently:  
My twin sister, Kira, had always been separated from my other twin, Karma and I. I have no idea why, but I hear it has something to do with the "ritual" that happened once a year. The three of us, all 13, had been chosen to do this special ritual._

Now that I think about it, her being hidden away from us hadn't started recently. It'd been going on since the day we were born. Kira had been taken into a different room, and grown up separately from us. The older villagers sometimes whispered to each other when they saw our family pass.

I could hear bits pieces of their conversations, hear them sayings things like,  
"That Kira, right? She's going to be the one to do it?"  
"Oh, yes. That's why they keep her away form the other two. Don't want her feeling any guilt, or regret."  
"Oh my, yes! Why should she feel guilty about doing that to people she's never even known?"

_Their conversations puzzled me. Just what would Kira be doing that would require her to feel… guilt?  
If only I'd known the truth.  
If only I'd known what horrors would come.  
I was 13 years old, and lived in the Village of Shantye. It was very peaceful here, run by Four Houses of Power. Those houses were: Osaka, Tachibana, Kereru, and Kurosawa. I was Kai Kurosawa, the second younger of my two sisters. We were triplets, the three of us. Kira was born first, then me, and then lastly Karma._

_Karma and I looked a lot alike. We had shoulder-length brown hair, and were always wearing snow-white kimonos tied with red sashes. I didn't like those kimonos very much, they dirtied to easily, but they were pretty all the same, so I wore them._

The only things different about us were our eyes- I had violet eyes, and Karma had reddish eyes. Kira had brown hair too, but it was down to her knees. Her eyes were a dark brown too.

Karma and I grew closer and closer with each passing day, for it seems the adults never wanted us apart, unlike Kira who, as mentioned earlier, was kept away from us at all times.

We had many friends, Karma and I. There was Matt, and Kyro, both what the villagers called "the remaining." The villagers respected the two of them, for reason only they knew.

_Matt came from the Kereru family, and Kyro from the Tachibana. From what I heard, Matt had two sisters; the three of them were triplets. But one day, about a year ago, the two of them just disappeared! He's 14, a year older then us. Kyro had the same thing happen two years ago, with his twin brother and sister. He's 15 now._

_  
As you may have noticed, this all happened when they were 13, the same age as us.  
I'm so worried that Karma and Kira will disappear too. Even though I wouldn't feel the same lose as I would with Karma, Kira's still my sister._

_I have to go now, Yumi, the maid, is telling me to get some sleep.  
Until tomorrow,  
Kai Kurosawa_

The Next day  
The next morning, as the sunlight streamed through the heavily curtained windows, Kai awoke to a rustling in her sheets.

She froze.  
"Umm... Hello...?"

"Mmm"

Kai blinked,  
"Karma...?"

She pulled back the covers, staring at the other girl in surprise. With a smile, however, she shook her gently awake.

"Karma! Wake up; it's a brand new day. We've got a lot to explore,"

Karma slowly opened her eyes.  
"Go away..." She mumbled, turning away from her.

Kai rolled her eyes,  
"Come on...wake up!" She shook her again.

Karma sighed, defeated, and awoke. Sitting up she stretched, letting the blankets fall away from her body.  
"Alright...alright, I'm up..."

"Matt and Kyro are waiting for us at the Whisper Bridge. You're coming too, right?"

Karma blinked, trying to remember this plan.  
"What...? Oh! Yea. I am." She confirmed, nodding.

Kai smiled,  
"Alright then... let's go!"

Karma let out a slight whine as her twin dragged her from the bed. The two dressed, in their matching white kimonos, and made their way down the stairs.

"Morning Mother, Father." The two greeted simultaneously, smiling at the man and woman that sat at the table.

Their father looked up,  
"Ah, good morning you two. Sleep well?"

The two nodded and started towards the door.

"You're not going to have breakfast?" asked their mother, looking somewhat concerned.

"No mother, we're already late." Kai answered as they pulled on their sandals.

"Good-bye, we'll be back by dinner!" Karma called as the two hurried out the door.

Their mother sighed sadly.

"Marina... you can't be having second thoughts?"

"Oh Keota... our daughters...how could you subject them to this?" Marina whispered softly.

Keota's eyes narrowed.  
"It is for the safety of the village. We've been chosen to do this; our daughters have been chosen to do this. It is a great honor, you should feel pride, not remorse!"

With that, Keota stood, brushing off his hakama.  
"I will go check to make sure Kera is up." He said, before briskly leaving the room.

Marina bowed her head, feeling warm tears slip through her closed lids.  
"Oh Kai... Oh Karma...I'm so sorry that you had to be born in this family..." She sobbed.

* * *

Me: Well, that's all for now. I won't continue until I get at LEAST 3 reviews... 


	2. Poor Kyro

Me: Hello all! Thank you so much for your reviews, they mean so much to me! I'm glad you all liked them. Sorry for not using your names, but I'm running out of time. But, to The Angst Whore: You changed your name AGAIN! How many times does this make? lol, j/k. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Kai and Karma ran through the village, dodging men and women as they went.

"Come on Karma! Whisper Bridge is just this way. Just a little further." Kai called to her twin, who stumbled across the broken path.

"Why did Kyro want to meet us here again? Its so… dilapidated." Karma complained.

Kai sighed,  
"Probably because no one ever goes back here."

"We're going, aren't we?"

Kai frowned, trying to find the right words to explain.  
"Ah… well… no one besides us goes there anyways…" She mumbled, making Karma smile.

Finally the two found the bridge. It was old, and obviously falling apart, meaning the two had to watch their steps, or the rotting boards could easily break, sending them plummeting down into the murky water below.

Karma shuddered, not liking this at all.  
"I blame Matt for this…"

Kai turned and looked at her, slightly confused,  
"What?"

Karma nodded,  
"I blame Matt."

"…Why?" Kai asked, violet eyes staring questionably at her younger twin.

Karma shrugged,  
"I don't know, but isn't everything usually his fault?"

Kai giggled as they got to the middle of the long bridge to await Kyro and Matt's arrival.

"Hey! We're actually here on time, and they're the ones that are late!" Whined Karma, making Kai smile.

"Well… maybe, in actuality, we're late. Maybe they got tired of waiting and left."

Karma pouted slightly,  
"In that case, should we go and yell at them for being morons?"

Kai didn't get a chance to answer as something connected with the back of her head.  
"Ow!" she howled, turning to barrage whoever had hit her with insults. However, rather obnoxious laughter met her ears, making her stop.

"Oh, it's just you." She said, smiling lightly as a young boy walked towards them. He had short brown hair, silver streaks running through it. His eyes were brown and sparkled with mirth as he approached.

"It's about time you got here, I was getting bored throwing rocks at inanimate objects."

Karma raised an eyebrow,

"So now you're going to throw them at us? What are you, insane?"

"Do you have to ask?" muttered Kai, glaring at Matt.

"That's not why you're here." Came a cold, emotionless voice that sent shivers down those present's spines. ((A/N: did that make sense? O.o))

Another young boy emerged from the shadows a Sakura tree had provided by the bridge. He had shoulder-length brown hair tied back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His dark brown eyes stared coldly at the three of them, making them shiver again.  
"Oh… hello Kyro." Karma said, hiding slightly behind Kai. Kyro turned his gaze to her.

"…Hello." He said simply, nodding in greeting.

Kai sighed,  
"Why are we here?"

Kyro turned his attention to her and hesitated.  
"…It's about the ritual."

Matt, who had currently been ready to dump a handful of dirt into Kai's hair, stopped, posed to do so.

"N-nani?" ((What?) He shrieked, dumping the dirt onto the ground.

Kai and Karma gave him a strange look, one eyebrow raised.

"…Right, continue Kyro, what about it?" Kai asked as they returned their attentions to the 15 year-old.

Kyro shook his head and sighed lightly, before replying,  
"do you know anything about it?"

Kai and Karma shook their heads slowly, briefly wondering what Kyro was going on about.

"…I see." Was all he said.

The two twins nearly fell off the bridge,  
"Is that all?"

"Of course not, morons." Kyro snapped, making them cease their whining.  
He sighed, "The ritual…. You're the ones in it this year?"

The two once again nodded slowly.

"I see… The ritual is a very horrid one that requires the help of triplets. The oldest is separated from the other two, so as not to feel any guilt for-"

"For doing _what_?" Questioned Kai.

Kyro glared,  
"I was getting there." He growled.

Kai let out a squeak, and nodded.

Kyro sighed and continued,  
"Anyways…. As I was saying, the older is separated from the other two so as not to feel guilt for-"

The ringing of a bell interrupted him.

Kai and Karma looked at each other in surprise,  
"A town meeting…?" They turned their attention to Matt and Kyro.  
"We've got to go, we'll talk to you guys later! Bye!" They called, before racing away.

Matt frowned,  
"You're really going to tell them?"

Kyro nodded curtly.  
"They need to know. They have a _right _to know, as our siblings did not."

Matt turned away form his friend to gaze into the murky water.

"…Yea…" He muttered dejectedly, sighing lightly,  
"I suppose you're right… but if you keep getting interrupted like that, you'll never tell them what the need to hear…"  
Kyro scowled,  
"The village is against us. I'll have to find a way to work around the system."

Matt smirked,  
"Good luck with that… I have to get home, I'll see you later." Matt said, turning and disappearing into the fog that began to set around the bridge.

Kyro made no attempt the acknowledge the other's depart, lost in his own thoughts about the ritual, and the its next victims.

* * *

Me: There ya go! Hope you enjoy, sorry if it was shorter then what youd hoped or whatever... I want some reviews before I continue! 


	3. Wes

Me: ooooh! I am _so _sorry for not updating sooner! So many things have been getting in the way, like family, friends, school. And recently, a friend of mine died from cancer, so I had to go to her funeral... sigh But I hope you enjoy this chapter very much!

* * *

The sisters slowed their hurried run into a walk as they made their way to the village square.

"Kyro seemed pretty upset, didn't he?" Karma inquired.

Kai shrugged, glancing briefly at her sister.  
"I guess... he didn't act all that different, except he talked more."

Karma frowned,  
"He sure seemed desperate to talk to us about that ritual thing..."

Kai shrugged again,  
"Don't worry about it, we can ask him later, come on!"

They reached the square, which was situated in the middle of the town, and was packed with people.

On a raised platform in the middle of the square stood the Heads of the Four Houses.  
Kai and Karma immediately spotted their father, standing tall and proud in the middle. ((A/N lots of 'middles' going on...))

They were also able to easily spot Matt and Kyros' fathers, Kiyoshi and Yasuo,the fake cheerful smiles painful on their faces. It was their eyes that forced Kai and Karma to avert their own.

The smiles did not reach Kiyoshi and Yasuo's horror and pain-stricken eyes.

Their eyes had the shadowed; haunted look soldiers usually accumulated after returning home from a brutal war.

Kai and Karma turned their gazes to the last Headman, Makoto, the only one out of the four without triplets. His wife had died in childbirth, baring only one son, Wesley, also known as Wes.

Wes was a small, sickly child around the same age as Kai and Karma. More Kai's friend then he was Karma's; he would often stay in or around his house, waiting eagerly for Kai's visits.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" called Keota, gaining the audience's attention.  
"This year is finally among us as the Fated Day draws near." He announced, ignoring the flinches Matt and Kyros fathers gave.  
"The day of the ritual is fast approaching."

Murmurs broke out among the audience, and Kai and Karma could sense that this 'ritual' was not something that was openly discussed. The two shared a quick look, was this the same ritual Kyro had tried to tell them about?

Wes's father, Makoto hurried foreword, tapping Keota's shoulder and whispering something in his ear.

Keota paled, realizing his mistake, cleared his throat, and continued hurriedly,

"Yes, well...the shrine is open to anyone who wishes to confess his or her sins. The priests are there top listen and cleanse you. Have a good year, good day..."

And with that, the speech came to an abrupt close as the Headmen hurried away to their respective homes.

The crowd broke and thinned, leaving behind many unanswered questions.  
Kai pursed her lips, brows furrowed in thought.

Karma watched her older twin curiously, waiting until she finally spoke.  
"I think...we should go to lunch."

Karma nearly fell over,  
"What?"

Kai rolled her eyes,  
"_After _that we can go see Kyro and ask him about this.

Karma nodded,  
"Yea, something weird is going on here."

Before either of the two could leave Makoto came up to them.  
"Lady Karma." He bowed slightly in greeting to her.  
Karma bowed back, but he had already turned to Kai.

"Lady Kai, Wes has been asking where you were, and why you had not been visiting him as often as you used to."

Kai blinked and nodded,  
"I can go see him now..."

Makoto nodded and left to find one of the other Headmen.

Karma frowned slightly, not really feeling like visiting the boy.  
"Kai!" she whined.

Kai sighed,  
"Come on...we might as well go see him while we're here."

Karma remained frowning. "You go ahead...I'm gonna go home and eat."

Kai frowned slightly,  
"Well...alright, I'll see you later then..."

Karma nodded stiffly, turned, and hurried off.

Kai watched her go worriedly. She hadn't meant to hurt her feelings or anything...it's just, she couldn't be with Karma 24/7. She frowned, feeling guilty now.

Cursing lightly she turned, heading to the Osaka mansion, face set.

Upon arrival she could clearly make out the outline of Wes, standing at the gate in the fog.  
'Fog?' she thought, frowning.  
'When did the fog roll in? How come I didn't notice it before?'

"Hello Kai." Greeted Wes, grinning a bit as he pulled back the gate, and made way to let her through.

"Hello." She greeted back, stepping into the spacious backyard. She glanced around, the yard was pretty empty, if you didn't count the fact that the yard was pretty much a large garden. Kai smiled slightly as the two crossed mutely over to a love seat in the middle of the garden, facing a large pond. The two sat side by side, Kai's eyes on the pond, Wes's on Kai.

"Kai?"

"Hmm?" she asked, content with the silence.

"You've been awfully quiet lately..." He said, looking concerned. Kai turned her violet-eyed gaze towards him, looking a little surprised. She then smiled, a warm, placid smile.

"Oh Wes..." She reached over and ruffled the shorter boy's hair. He wrinkled his nose in aversion, pulling away.

"H-Hey!" Wes cried out, exasperated.

Kai giggled, retreating her hand.  
"You're such a flinch!" she teased him, making him pout a little.

"I am not!" Wes muttered defensively.  
Kai smiled a bit and pulled away, turning her attention to the pond once more.

Wes eyed her worriedly, noting her faraway gaze.  
"...Kai?"

"Hmm?" She asked, not even looking at him.  
"...Are you ok?"  
Kai paused, considering the question. Was she alright? Finally she said,  
"Fine. Just...something that happened with Kyro..."

"What?" Wes turned around to face her fully, eyes burning with rage.  
"Where is he? What did he do to you? I'll rip him to shreds!"

Kai blinked at him in surprise, then smiled softly.  
"Kyro didn't do anything to me! It's just...something he said..."

Wes frowned,  
"That's not convincing me not to go after him..."

"He was telling me and Karma about the Ritual..."

Wes blinked, surprised.  
"Oh... My father was disappointed when he found out my mother only had me...but he was also very relieved. I heard him talking to your father the other day, saying that he was glad I wouldn't have to go through all that pain...I wonder what he meant..."

Kai leaned back, looking thoughtful.  
"It's just one strange mystery after another..." She glanced around.

"This fog's getting thick...I should probably return home," She stood, "See you later Wes."

Wes stood also and followed her to the gate. Holding it open for her as she passed, he muttered,  
"Kai...just to let you know...I'm, uh...always here for you- when you need me." And with that said, he turned and hurried to his house.

Kai blinked after him, blushing lightly.  
"Oh... Wes..." She grinned and hurried off towards her own home.

* * *

Me: gah...it sucked, sorry. I've been so tired lately...but I know that's not a very good excuse...Review please! 


	4. Nemuru Omoi Dormant Emotions

Me: Hello fans. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update, but I've been busy with Archery and Colorguard, and I just entered High School! I got the new FF3 game, and it made me want to write again! So, here we are! Also, I'm re-aditing all of my chapter, so... Yea.

Also, again, thank you to all my faithful reviers, and to Chuunin Number Seven for giving me names!

* * *

_Oooh! I can't belive Kai-chan! She's my sister, we're supposed to be together! So why did she have to go visit Wes-kun? She's MY sister! Not his! HE doesn't even HAVE any siblings! I'm so angry at her! How could she just leave me behind like that? I'm sure she'll pay!  
...  
...  
...  
__We're supposed to always be together...I love her so much, I won't let her go!  
...I'm scared diary. I seem to be getting more and more angry lately...and I get jealous over everything it seems...What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be acting like this! I have to try harder to be a good person...Kai has a life too, and...and...I don't know..._

..._oh, Chuunin is here, I have to go.  
_

_Karma Kurosawa _

Karma shut her diary and stuffed it back under the folds of her futon.  
"Come in!" She called, turning to face the young girl that enter.

((I will add in her description after Chuunin, if she would be so kind, would give me a description ))

Chuunin grinned as she slid open the door and steped in, sitting on her knees in front of Karma.  
"Hey, you seem a little down!" She inquired, frowning a bit.

Karma shrugged and looked away, toward the window.  
"It's Kai... I don't know, she just doesn't seem to like being with me any more..."

Chuunin looked a little perplexed, before smiling.  
"Well, Karma-san, she's a person too. She has her own needs...maybe she just wanted a little space..."

"She was with Wes again." Karma spit out the name with a sneer, scowling.

Chunnin looked a little surprised, then troubled.  
"I see...this isn't good..."

"Hm?" Karma glanced to the older girl.

"Nothing, Karma-san, it's alright. Do you think they might be falling in love?"

Karma wrinkled her nose.  
"Love? Ew..."

Chuunin laughed.  
"Yes, it is pretty gross sin't it?"

"Ew yes! Wes, and Kai? That's laughable!" As if to prove her point, Karma started to laugh.

Chuunin let out a light laugh also ,though it sounded a little forced.  
"Yes...well, Karma-"

She was cut off by the sound of the front door sliding open, and Karma's cry of,  
"Kai's home!"

The younger Kurosawa jumped to her feet and raced out, hugging Kai around the waist.

Chuunin watched as Kai patted her sister on the head, and the two headed back to Kai's room, probably so Kai could tell Karma about her meeting with Wes.

She shook her head and stood, walking out of Karma's room and making her way to the front door.

"Who are they...?" Asked a soft voice, making Chuunin jumped.

She turned to look at the other.

"They are no one of any importance to you, Kurosawa-sama."

The other was silent a moment.  
"I see them, and hear them running around here from time to time...but I do not know who they are...why are they here?"

Chuunin was silent a moment also.  
"Just some strays your dear mother and father brought in."

"Why do they look like me?"

Chuunin pursed her lips.  
"Where did you get a mirror?"

"I saw my reflection in my tea this morning."

"They don't look like you at all. You are far superior."

"..."

"I must take my leave, Kurosawa-sama. Please, return to your rooms." Chuunin bowed, then straightened, before leaving quickly.

Kera stood for a while longer, looking in the direction Kai and Karma had gone. She felt something tug at her heart, something that wanted hr to go after them. With a frown she buried the feeling and turned, going back to her rooms.

'What odd people they are...'

* * *

Me: TA-DAH! there we go, chapter 4! I've been running out of ideas lately... ah well, what can ya do? Enjoy! 


End file.
